Déployez vos ailes
by JustePhi
Summary: 'Il n'y a pas d'envol sans vide'. Alanna, jeune marchombre, rencontre une bande de gamins des rues prêts à tout pour survivre et se libérer du joug de leur tyran. (Librement inspiré de l'œuvre de Pierre Bottero et de certains vidéastes.)
1. Première partie

**Première partie**

Alanna rouvrit les yeux et se remit sur ses pieds d'un bond.

Un simple coup d'œil autour d'elle lui suffit à reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Odeur poisseuse, ruelle sombre et d'une propreté plus que douteuse, et là-bas, deux hautes tours qui s'élançaient vers le ciel. Nul doute, elle se trouvait à Al-Far, quatrième plus grande ville de Gwendalavir de par sa taille, première en taux de criminalité. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, elle avait bien treize ans, mais les souvenirs étaient intacts dans sa mémoire. Des souvenirs...mitigés.

Grimaçant, elle entreprit de sortir de la ruelle par laquelle elle était arrivée. Elle posa sa main sur l'Arbre Passeur qui lui avait permis de traverser la moitié du pays en quelques secondes, en guise de remerciement. Elle sentit la respiration du petit bouleau sous ses doigts, particularité propre à ces arbres magiques.

Sourit avec nostalgie.

Et elle continua sa route.

…

Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'elle vit un enfant courir droit sur elle, l'air paniqué.

«Cours ! Cria-t-il en l'empoignant par le bras.

-Pourquoi ?»

L'enfant se tourna vers celle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Elle n'était pas bien grosse, ni très grande, mais elle dégageait une force tranquille et une confiance en elle inébranlable qui l'impressionnèrent. Il sentit qu'elle ne bougerait pas sans avoir obtenu sa réponse avant.

Arriva alors un chien énorme, qui fonçait vers eux en aboyant furieusement. C'était une bête énorme qui tenait plus du loup ou de l'ours-élastique que du chien, le pelage épais et sale d'un noir de nuit et au museau défiguré par de nombreuses cicatrices, la bave aux lèvres.

«Voilà pourquoi !»

La jeune marchombre emboîta le pas de l'enfant sans plus tergiverser. Le petit tourna à droite et poussa un juron : ils étaient dans une impasse. Autour d'eux, trois murs de plusieurs mètres de haut se dressaient, leur empêchant toute fuite.

«Demi-tour !

-Non !

-Comment, non ?! Je n'ai pas envie de finir en charpie !

-Justement. Répliqua-t-elle. Si tu quittes cette impasse, tu fonces droit dans la gueule du loup.»

Elle réfléchit un instant et un sourire éclaira son visage.

«C'est le cas de le dire.

-Je...vous...il n'y a pas d'autres issues ! Paniqua le plus petit.

-Bien sûr que si. Dit-elle en désignant les fenêtres au-dessus d'eux. Là-haut !

-Je n'ai pas d'ailes.

-J'en ai.»

Les aboiements et grognements furieux se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Sans se départir de son calme, la jeune femme se hissa le long de la gouttière de métal, prit appui sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, se hissa. Par chance, les pierres qui formaient le mur étaient mal ajustées, offrant de nombreuses prises pour ses doigts de pieds.

«Qu'est ce que tu attends ?! Lança-t-elle au plus jeune qui n'avait pas bougé, ébahi.»

Secoué, il entreprit de l'imiter, tant bien que mal. Ses prises étaient plus hésitantes, ses gestes plus maladroits, mais il réussit à se mettre hors de portée du chien. Celui-ci continua de japper dans leur direction, sans pouvoir néanmoins les attraper. Lui adressant un coucou joyeux, l'enfant continua son ascension.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le toit, épuisé mais soulagé, la jeune marchombre l'attendait, les pieds se balançant dans le vide.

«J'ai failli attendre. Sourit-elle. Qu'est ce que tu lui avais fait pour qu'il te prenne en chasse ?

-Je lui ai piqué sa viande.

-Oh.»

Il la regarda plus attentivement. Fine et de taille moyenne, elle n'en était pas moins élancée. Ses vêtements étaient en cuir, aussi sombre que ses yeux et que ses cheveux réunis en une longue natte, et sa peau était d'un mat profond. Belle, oui, mais surtout impressionnante.

Elle lui tendit la main, sans sourire, mais avec une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux.

«Alanna. Enchantée.»

…

«Andyno. De même.»

La jeune marchombre ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la gravité de l'enfant. Il devait avoir douze ans, treize ans maximum. Malgré la crasse sur son visage et ses vêtements amples, on devinait sans peine à quel point il était maigre, quoiqu'il était très grand de taille. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en pagaille, emmêlés et retombaient en longues mèches sur son front large.

«J'aimerais apprendre à grimper comme vous.

-Tu ne t'es pas si mal débrouillé, pour une première fois.

-Et qui vous dit que c'est la première fois ?! S'écria-t-il, indigné. Je franchis tous les obstacles sur mon chemin, je connais la ville par cœur, je me faufile partout, je...

-Tu as les chevilles qui enflent, oui, résuma Alanna en se relevant.

-Que...non, ce n'est pas ce que...enfin, je veux dire...

-Je plaisantais. Pourquoi volais-tu de la viande à un chien ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Hé bien...Parce que j'ai faim.

-Tes parents ne te nourrissent pas ?

-J'ai pas de parents. Personne n'en a, dans le groupe.

-Quel groupe ?»

Andyno passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux (tâche ardue). Il avait décidé, avec la spontanéité un peu naïve des enfants, qu'Alanna était digne de confiance. Mais Heirnag ne serait sûrement pas du même avis...

«Mes amis et moi, résuma-t-il. On vole pour manger. On est tous très doués. Et Heirnag nous donne un toit, si on vole assez des choses pour lui. Des bijoux, à manger, de l'or.

-Heirnag ?

-Chhht. Pas si fort.»

Andyno regarda autour de lui, terrifié à l'idée qu'un des sbires d'Heirnag le surprenne à parler de lui dans son dos, surtout à une inconnue. Sinon, Dieu sait ce qu'il pouvait décider de...

«Emmène-moi. Ordonna Alanna.

-Où ça ?

-Voir ce Heirnag. Si tous tes copains sont dans le même état que toi, j'aurais deux mots à lui dire.»

…

Ils traversèrent tout Al-Far, à pied, sans rien dire. Andyno brûlait de questions, mais la jeune femme souriante et détachée s'était brusquement renfermée sur elle-même, en colère. Il la prit par le bras en l'entraînant vers le repaire. Ils se trouvèrent face à face à un autre enfant. Il était beaucoup plus petit qu'Andyno, mais tout aussi chétif et pâle. Son visage émacié et noirci par la saleté était dévoré par deux yeux bien trop bleus, qui s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il vit son camarade.

«Andyno ! Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te voir !

-Moi aussi, Mathidrill, répondit son ami. (Il sortit un misérable morceau de viande presque avariée de sa poche avc fierté :) Jette un œil à ça, pour voir !

-Woah, de la viande ! Avec un peu de chance, tu auras une belle part...murmura le plus petit avec envie.

-Je partagerais avec toi. Comme d'habitude. Promis Andyno en souriant.

-Et c'est qui, elle ?

-Du calme, sentinelle, elle est avec moi.»

Le dénommé Mathidrill regarda Alanna d'un air méfiant avant de se tourner vers son ami, le regard désapprobateur.

«C'est pas le moment pour tes fantaisies. Heirnag est très en forme aujourd'hui.

-En forme bonne humeur, ou en forme comme d'habitude ?

-Pire.»

La grimace douloureuse des deux enfants achevèrent de convaincre Alanna que quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond dans cette ville.

«Je ne pourrais pas...demanda-t-elle lentement, regarder à l'intérieur...en cachette ?

-Si, depuis le toit. Suis moi.»

Après un signe de tête à la consciencieuse sentinelle, la jeune femme emboîta le pas d'Andyno. Ils se hissèrent sans difficulté au sommet du bâtiment, leur offrant une vue parfaite sur Al-far et ses environs, mais sans prendre le temps de l'admirer. Le bâtiment en ruines avait le toit à moitié effondré. Alanna se pencha au-dessus et regarda à l'intérieur.

C'était une grande pièce, sale et nue, à moitié tombée en ruine. Le soleil ne passait nulle part, si ce n'est l'ouverture devant laquelle elle se trouvait. Dans un recoin, un amassement d'objets, de nourritures, de breloques sans valeurs ou d'habits.

Elle vit une silhouette -à première vue, celle d'un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle- assise dans un grand siège bancal, qui surplombait une assistance d'une poignée de gamins, tous vêtus de haillons de fortune et la tête basse. Elle en frémit d'indignation.

«C'est lui, Heirnag ?

-Oui. Celui dans le fauteuil.»

Alanna se pencha un peu plus pour mieux entendre.

«Vous n'avez rien ramené de potable aujourd'hui ! Vous mériteriez d'être jetés en pâture aux chiens, tous autant que vous êtes ! S'écriait le chef du haut de son piédestal. J'ai été beaucoup trop patient. Krissan, viens ici. Tout de suite !»

Tremblant, un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns se précipita à ses pieds.

Là-haut, Alanna haletait de colère. Il n'allait quand même pas...

Heirnag empoigna violemment l'enfant par les cheveux sans que celui-ci ne proteste ou ne gémisse de douleur.

«Demain, gronda le jeune homme, si vous ne rapportez rien de bien, je t'arrache tous tes cheveux. Poignée par poignée. Et ensuite, je te coupe l'oreille. Vous voulez que Krissan ait l'oreille coupée ? Non, n'est ce pas. Alors bougez vous les fesses, nom d'un Raï !»

La jeune marchombre aurait pu entendre le frémissement de terreur qui parcourut chaque enfant. Krissan fut jeté au sol, et, pendant une brève seconde, son regard croisa celui de la marchombre. Heureusement, il ne réagit pas et fit comme si de rien n'était, passant seulement une main sur son crâne douloureux.

«Il est en forme, effectivement, murmura Andyno, blême. Quand il parle de couper l'oreille ou une main, c'est qu'il est vraiment en colère.

-Il le fait vraiment ?

-C'est déjà arrivé. C'est un homme de parole, ironisa l'enfant pour masquer son trouble.

-Plus pour longtemps.»

Non, plus pour longtemps. Elle s'en fit la promesse. Un type comme Heirnag prêt à menacer un enfant pour s'enrichir la révulsait, et, apèrs ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle sentit que mettre fin à ce règne pitoyable était un devoir à accomplir. Elle vit Krissan et un autre enfant, qui le soutenait à moitié, quitter la pièce.

«Tu me présentes ?»

…

D'un geste souple, la jeune marchombre se laissa glisser le long de la gouttière et atteint le sol avec la grâce d'un chat. Elle se dirigea vers les deux enfants qui venaient de sortir, suivie par son guide en herbe.

«Andyno ! S'écria Krissan. La chasse a été bonne ?

-J'ai réussi à piquer la viande de l'autre clebs.

-Pas mal. Avec un peu de chance, tout le monde gardera ses oreilles demain. Dit sombrement le troisième en se faisant foudroyer du regard. Désolé, ajouta-t-il, penaud.

-Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un. Les gars, voici Alanna. Elle veut nous aider.

-Bonjour. Murmura la jeune femme.»

Trop de monde, de regards. Elle se sentait soudain de trop dans ce petit univers.

L'ami de Krissan, un jeune enfant aux cheveux bruns et courts, lui tendit la main. Si les yeux d'Andyno étaient pleins de vie et de malice, les siens étaient perçants et brillaient d'intelligence.

«Je m'appelle Lexos. Dit-il.

-Krissan. Ajouta son ami, un enfant brun et fluet à la voix aïgue. Vous voulez nous aider à voler, c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas si...

-Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention, répondit-elle sèchement. Je veux que vous vous débarrassiez de votre prétendu petit-chef qui vous exploite et vous traite comme des chiots.»

Les trois enfants sursautèrent avec effroi et se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers leur repaire, craignant d'être entendus par leur tyran. Lexos regarda autour de lui et leur fit signe de le suivre.

«Pas ici. Allons voir Mathidrilll.»

…

Les quatre garçons, suivis d'Alanna, se dirigèrent vers la sortie d'Al-Far, près d'un petit lac entouré d'arbres. A la vue de cette étendue d'eau, leurs yeux se mirent à briller de joie. Andyno arracha bravement un roseau et l'agita devant lui.

«Je suis un guerrier !

-Ha ouais ? Le défia Mathidrill en le menaçant d'une branche cassée. Viens te battre pour voir, je vais te montrer qui est le vrai patron !

-Moi je suis l'armée de Raïs qui envahit le pays. Tremblez devant notre puissance, humains mortels, nous sommes les plus nombreux ! Répliqua Krissan avec une voix exagérément grave.

-Les gars ! Cria Lexos, agacé. C'est sérieux !»

Penauds, ils reposèrent leurs armes de fortune et se tournèrent vers Alanna, qui s'était radoucie devant leurs jeux. Peut être qu'Heirnag ne les avait pas encore tout à fait détruits. Peut être qu'il y avait encore assez d'espoir pour eux tous.

«Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça, dit-elle calmement. Voler pour enrichir cette face de Raï tout en continuant de crever de faim n'a aucun sens.»

Mal à l'aise, les enfants se tortillèrent sans rien dire. Elle ajouta :

«Si vous vous souleviez tous contre lui, il ne pourra rien faire, et vous serez libres.

-C'est bien joli sur le papier, intervint Andyno. Mais encore faudrait-il réussir un tel exploit ! Cela fait des années qu'il...que...que nous travaillons pour lui.

-Et pourquoi on devrait te faire confiance d'abord ? Demanda Mathidrilll, décidément le plus méfiant des quatre. On ne te connaît même pas ! D'où viens tu ? Qui es tu ?

-Je suis marchombre.»

Cette déclaration les fit frémir.

Marchombre.

Ni un métier, ni un peuple. Juste une façon d'être, un choix de vie. Celui de suivre la Voie. La Voie, pour devenir un de ces êtres mystérieux rompus aux combats et assoifés de poésie. Qui tueaient leurs ennemis, chevauchaient la brume et parlaient aux étoiles. Couteaux tranchants, grâce infinie. Equiilibre et Harmonie.

Libres.

Pour devenir Marchombre, il fallait suivre un apprentissage pendant trois ans avec un maitre Marchombre, et passer une série d'épreuves physiques et mentales presque impossibles appelée Anh-Ju. Rien que son statut de Marchombre conférait à Alanna un statut de légende vivante, tant ils étaient peu nombreux. A douze ans passé, Andyno n'en avait rencontré qu'un seul, brièvement.

«Tu es une menteuse, dit finalement Lexos. Je connais tout ce qui existe du Nord au Sud et d'Est en Ouest du pays, et je sais que les marchombres n'existent presque plus.

-Non, elle dit la vérité, protesta Andyno. C'est une marchombre.

-Et à quoi tu vois ça ?

-Mais parce que c'est évident !»

Quatre paires d'yeux scrutèrent ses vêtements de cuir sombre et la revirent glisser le long de la gouttière sans un bruit, à la seule force de ses bras. Par chance, cela suffit pour les convaincre. Alanna décida de ne pas se laisser intimider et soutint leur regard. Finalement, ils se détournèrent.

«Bon ! Lança Andyno qui estimait que la question était réglée. Elle est Marchombre, et elle est de notre côté.

-Bien. Admettons. Marmonna Lexos, vexé de devoir reconnaître qu'il avait tort.»

La jeune femme adressa un regard reconnaissant à Andyno et demanda :

«Combien d'enfants êtes vous au total ?

-Nous quatre. Shug. Oriil.

-Mes deux frères, et ma soeur, ajouta Lexos.

-Et Nasoho. Conclut Krissan à mi-voix. Cela fait dix.»

Andyno jeta à ce dernier un regard lourd de sous-entendus qu'Alanna ne comprit pas tout de suite. Le plus jeune du groupe s'empourpra, mais garda le silence.

«Mais on...on va pas le tuer, si ? Demanda Mathidrill, hésitant.

-A vous de voir. Si vous estimez que c'est juste.»

Les quatre enfants échangèrent un regard sombre qui voulait tout dire.


	2. Deuxième partie

**Deuxième partie**

Rapidement, les quatre enfants s'assirent en rond et discutèrent d'un plan pour vaincre Heirnag et briser leurs chaînes -en jetant tout de même des regards craintifs par-dessus leurs épaules à intervalles réguliers. Retenant un sourire, Alanna se hissa le long d'un tronc, crocheta une branche et s'y assit à califourchon, au-dessus de leur tête -vestige de son enfance passée à escalader tout les arbres de la Forêt-Maison où elle avait grandi- et les écouta débattre avec énergie de leur avenir, attendrie.

Andyno parlait le plus fort en faisant des grands gestes, n'hésitant pas à couper la parole à ses camarades, qui étaient dotés d'une patience infinie. Nul doute qu'il était le leader du petit groupe. Néanmoins, même les plus jeunes ou les plus discrets, comme Krissan, ne manquaient pas de cran.

«On est peut-être pas obligés de...d'aller jusqu'au bout.

-Bien sûr que si, tu crois qu'on a le choix ?

-Même si tu avais le choix, tu le tuerais de toute façon. Répliqua Lexos.

-Il a assassiné ma sœur ! Explosa Andyno. Et le frère de Krissan !

-Ça fait des années qu'on attend de pouvoir les venger, renchérit ce dernier en serrant le bras de son ami en signe de soutien. Le moment est venu.»

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air grave sans remarquer le regard horrifié de la marchombre.

Neuf ans...dix ans...la mort...déjà !

«Il faut convaincre les autres.

-Pour mes frères et ma sœur, ce ne sera pas un problème.

-Shug et Oriil non plus...Ils n'attendent que ça !

-Par contre, Natoho *****...elle ne voudra jamais se joindre à nous. Par principe.

-Comme d'habitude, grogna Andyno avec humeur. Il faut que tu lui parles, Krissan.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Toi, elle t'écouteras. Tu es le seul qu'elle écoute.»

Le plus jeune s'empourpra et marmonna un «Soit» à peine audible.

«Il nous faut un chef pour diriger la révolte, ajouta Mathidrill.

-Pas un chef, protesta Alanna depuis sa branche.»

Ils levèrent la tête, interloqués. Visiblement, plongés dans leur débat, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'elle était là-haut et les écoutait depuis le début de la conversation. Elle se renversa en arrière, et resta suspendue la tête en bas, ses genoux l'empêchant de tomber. Puis elle lâcha tout et atterrit directement sur ses pieds, avant de s'asseoir à côté des enfants.

«Vous ne devez pas avoir de chef, répéta-t-elle doucement. Seulement un guide.

-Quelle différence ?

-Le chef ordonne et réprime. Le guide se contente d'indiquer le chemin à suivre.

-La _Voie_ à suivre ? Rectifia Mathidrill, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-Exactement. Vous devez trouver quelqu'un qui sera respecté, que tout le monde écoutera. Qui s'assure que personne ne soit abandonné en cours de route. Un chef qui aboie des ordres, vous en avez déjà un, et c'est pour lui qu'on est là, je vous rappelle.»

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Andyno soit désigné. Avec son énergie débordante et sa présence d'esprit, cela lui paraissait logique. C'est pourquoi elle fut extrêmement surprise quand elle vit tous les regards se tourner vers Lexos. Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira et il redressa les épaules avec fierté.

«Soit. Allons prévenir les autres.

-Attendez ! Fit une voix alors que tous se levaient.»

Andyno sortit son fameux morceau de viande et le déchira en fines lamelles. Les yeux de ses amis s'illuminèrent et l'estomac de Mathidrill gronda comme le tonnerre.

«J'étais censé l'apporter à Heirnag mais...c'est pour se donner du courage.»

Alanna refusa sa part d'un signe de tête poli. Chacun engloutit la sienne avec fébrilité, sous le regard sombre de la marchombre, déchirée entre la pitié et l'attendrissement. Revigoré, Krissan leva un poing victorieux vers le ciel.

«A l'attaque !»

Et ils se mirent en route, la tête droite. Après quelque pas dans Al-Far, Mathidrill se retourna, à la recherche d'Alanna.

Elle n'était plus là.

…

Juchée sur un toit, Alanna contemplait la ville. Al-Far n'était pas bien grande, ni même très belle, si on la comparait à Al-Jeit, tout au Sud, plus riche et lumineuse. Mais le jour se levait à peine, et elle n'aurait raté un lever de soleil pour rien au monde. C'était son moment préféré, car il combinait la sérénité de la nuit avec la beauté du jour. Et elle avait besoin de sérénité, comme toujours avant un combat.

Car elle allait combattre. Elle savait que ce serait inévitable.

Elle n'avait pas peur, au contraire, mais elle aurait besoin de toute la concentration et de toute l'harmonie possible. Et surtout, il valait mieux que les gamins élaborent leur stratégie seuls. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle interviendrait lorsque ce serait le bon moment.

Elle se mit debout et ouvrit les bras, comme pour embrasser toute la ville qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Puis elle ramena ses mains vers le centre en expirant doucement, avant de rouvrir les bras, dans cette gestuelle répétitive et apaisante dont seuls les Marchombres avaient le secret. Elle recommença, encore, et encore.

Ouvrit les yeux, complètement apaisée. Sourit. Le jour était totalement levé.

Elle était prête.

Toujours sans aucun bruit, elle prit appui sur le parapet, bondit au dessus du vide en rentrant la tête et roula sur le toit voisin. Elle se figea en entendant des éclats de voix. Se retournant, elle reconnut Heirnag, qui marchait dans la rue en contrebas. Elle haussa un sourcil. Il était si...banal, une fois descendu de son trône. Elle descendit, et retrouva la terre ferme.

Devenue souffle, elle se glissa à sa suite.

…

Lexos se précipita sur l'estrade où était placé le trône d'Heirnag et tapa violemment dans ses mains. Il constata avec soulagement que ses frères et sœurs -Dayanel, Jerano et Chasîl- étaient là. Chaque jour, il vivait dans la peur panique de revenir au repaire et s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient partis pour toujours, comme bien d'autres avant lui. Il était l'aîné et, par conséquent, se sentait responsable d'eux. Plus jeune, il s'était promis qu'il se tuerait s'ils mouraient avant lui.

Andyno lui donna un coup de coude pour le tirer de sa torpeur.

Il se ressaisit et lança d'une voix forte :

«Ecoutez-tous !»

Ce n'était pas nécessaire. La poignée d'enfants qui se trouvait là était bien trop choquée par le simple fait qu'il ait l'audace de monter sur l'estrade de leur chef pour s'indigner. Tous étaient suspendu à ses lèvres et l'enfant eut un frisson d'appréhension. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit ses trois complices le rejoindre pour se tenir à ses côtés et sa voix se raffermit.

«Nous avons une alliée.»

Il hésita une seconde.

«C'est une marchombre.»

Quelques sifflements et murmures s'élevèrent, admiratifs. Effrayés.

«Et pourquoi donc, une marchombre ? Lança une voix à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Oh non, pas elle...»

De tout le groupe, Natoho était la seule personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter. C'était une fille un peu plus jeune que lui, à la peau claire et aux cheveux bruns. Il l'aurait trouvé jolie si elle n'était pas aussi insupportable. Agressive et renfermée, elle critiquait tout et avait toujours réponse à tout -et cela agaçait prodigieusement Lexos de voir qu'une minus dans son genre sache plus de choses que lui, lui qui se flattait d'être le plus intelligent de tous. Elle se braquait à la moindre contrariété et piquait des crises de colère phénoménales. Pour une raison que personne ne pouvait expliquer, Krissan était le seul qui pouvait la raisonner et même la faire sourire.

«J'ai pas fini de parler, rétorqua Lexos sèchement.

-Bah vas-y, on t'écoute. Minable. Répliqua la petite, hautaine.»

Il poussa un grognement mais ne releva pas. Lorsque lui ou Natoho commençait à se répondre, cela pouvait les mener très loin, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant s'incliner, prêts à tout pour avoir le dernier mot. Et ce n'était pas le moment de se prendre le bec avec cette bêcheuse.

«Nous allons renverser Heirnag. Grâce à elle. Nous allons trouver un plan et le renverser. (Il laissa planer un silence). Le renverser _et_ le tuer.»

Tous sursautèrent, et blêmirent de façon spectaculaire. Même Natoho avait pâli et serrait les dents.

«On..on ne peut pas faire ça, balbutia Oriil, pourtant un des plus âgés du groupe.

-Tu es heureux comme ça ?

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que...

-Il a tué ma sœur, coupa Andyno avec colère. Le frère de Krissan. Aora. Joruni. Je continue ? Ça fait des années qu'on rampe au pied de ce tyran et qu'on continue de crever de faim. Si nous sommes restés, c'est parce qu'Heirnag nous ferait la peau avant même qu'on ait pu passer la porte. Mais maintenant nous avons une alliée, et nous devons saisir cette chance. Peut-être la dernière.»

Lexos jeta un regard reconnaissant à son ami.

Oriil se tut, puis monta sur l'estrade à leurs côtés.

«J'en suis.»

Shug, Jerano, Chasîl et Dayanel lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ne restait que Natoho, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, méfiante et encore vexée que Lexos l'ait remise à sa place devant tout le monde. Krissan soupira et s'approcha d'elle avant de lui parler pendant une longue minute. Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il lui dit, mais elle monta sur l'estrade à son tour et rejoignit le groupe. Embarcation frêle, petit radeau fragile.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils naviguaient vers l'espoir.

...

Le jeune homme -il devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, arriva jusqu'à une porte entrouverte, qu'il poussa d'un coup d'épaule, toujours suivi d'Alanna.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce laide, et nue, et sombre. La marchombre se dissimula derrière un amas de sacs de toile, accroupie dans l'ombre, et observa. Un homme bondit d'un des recoins et agrippa Heirnag par la peau du cou, lui faisant perdre toute sa superbe.

«Dis donc, immonde petite face de Raï, ça fait bien trois jours que je t'ai pas vu ! Tonitrua le maitre des lieux en soulevant sa proie à bout de bras.

-Je sais Serkan, je sais, pleurnicha le plus jeune, ses pieds pédalant lamentablement dans le vide. C'est pas ma faute, c'est les gamins qui...»

L'autre poussa un rugissement de colère.

C'était une montagne de muscles à la barbe hirsute, dont le poing faisait la taille de la tête d'Alanna. Il portait un sabre accroché dans son dos et un couteau énorme accroché à sa ceinture. Même la marchombre frémit. C'était évident que le dénommé Serkan ne faisait pas semblant. Ses grands airs et sa voix de stentor n'avaient rien du bluff. Derrière eux se cachait un ennemi de taille, elle le savait. Peut-être pas aussi dangereux qu'un Frontalier ou un Mercenaire du Chaos, mais incontestablement plus fort qu'elle. Elle se plaqua un peu plus au sol.

«Rien à foutre de tes gamins minables. L'argent ?

-Je...je...je ne l'ai ...pas.

-Je commence à perdre patience, Heirnag. Et toi et moi, on sait que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Donne moi cet argent.

-Mais puisque je te dis...

-Tu me réponds ?»

Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, le colosse laissa tomber l'adolescent à terre et lui flanqua son pied dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, Heirnag se plia en deux et étouffa un gémissement.

«Demain, haleta-t-il en dépit de la douleur. Les gamins vont m'apporter plein de choses. Je te rembourserais demain. C'est promis.

-C'est ta dernière chance, minus. Je ne le répéterai pas.»

Alanna retint son souffle. Elle attendit que Serkan s'éloigne un peu et qu'Heirnag reparte, tremblant, de là où il était venu, pour sortir. Elle hésita à suivre le jeune homme puis renonça et se dirigea vers le repaire.

…

«Il faut que quelqu'un fasse diversion pendant que...

-Le problème, c'est pas Heirnag, protesta Lexos à juste titre. Ce sont ses sbires, Serkan et compagnie. Ce sont les plus dangereux. Si nous renversons Heirnag, ils nous retrouveront et nous tueront. Ce sont eux que nous devons éliminer en premier car sans eux, Heirnag n'est rien.

-Mais...Serkan ! Balbutia Shug. Il est invincible, il...»

Mathidrill le coupa avec agacement :

«Tu es de notre côté ou pas ?»

Shug n'eut pas le temps de répondre, toute l'attention de ses camarades s'étant détournée de lui. Une ombre venait de se glisser à l'intérieur. Par réflexe, il attrapa le petit couteau accroché à sa ceinture.

L'ombre s'avança à la lumière. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs noués en une natte qui retombait dans son dos. Elle sourit tranquillement. Leva les mains pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas là pour se battre.

«Qui es tu ? Demanda Chasîl, la jeune sœur de Lexos, avec méfiance.

-On m'appelle Alanna Caldin.»

Elle sentit six paires d'yeux la scruter avec intérêt. Une fascination et une peur non dissimulées. Elle garda la tête haute, jusqu'à ce qu'elles les voient se détendre insensiblement et se tourner vers Lexos.

«C'est elle, répondit-il à leur question muette.»

Certains hochèrent la tête et sourirent à la nouvelle venue, mais elle sentait encore la réticence de certains.

«Vous avez déjà un plan ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pas encore, répondit Krissan. On t'attendait.»

La tension était palpable. Orageuse.

«Je suis prête si vous l'êtes aussi.»

A ces mots, elle ferma le poing. D'entre ses phalanges jaillirent trois griffes de métal avec un grincement feutré. Trois lames au galbe parfait, aiguisées, mortelles. La greffe, cadeau du Rentaï, et signe incontestable de son appartenance au groupe des marchombres.

Non. Pas son appartenance. Nul ne peu posséder un marchombre -pas même d'autres marchombres. Disons simplement que c'était la preuve qu'il fallait pour achever de convaincre les plus sceptiques et gagner leur respect. Même Natoho resta coite.

«Parfait. Répondit Lexos sans quitter ses griffes des yeux. Dans ce cas...J'ai une idée.»

…

Quand chacun quitta le repaire, après plusieurs heures de discussion quant à leur sort et à celui de l'odieux Heirnag, chacun se dit au revoir consciencieusement, empreint d'une solennité toute neuve. Comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Les uns partirent voler et mendier, comme à leur habitude. Lexos se volatilisa avec ses frères, sa sœur et Andyno, partis à la recherche d'un endroit pour se reposer quelques heures -et de quoi manger, en vain. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Mathidrill et Alanna, à qui on avait gracieusement proposé de rester cachée ici.

Le plus jeune s'assit, roulé en boule dans un coin, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés par l'attente. Il tapota nerveusement du pied, bondit, fit les cent pas, se rassit, se releva, mima quelques coup de poings dans le vide pour s'échauffer, se rassit, incapable de tenir en place.

«Tu as donc si peur que tu frappes le vide ? Lança-t-elle, moqueuse. Il ne t'a rien fait.

-Sûrement pas ! Protesta l'enfant, piqué au vif.

-Que feras tu quand Heirnag sera mort ?

-Sccchht.

-Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas là.

-Je sais mais...(il soupira et finit par rester immobile, assis à côté d'elle.) Je partirais.

-Et où iras-tu ?

-Le plus loin possible d'ici.»

L'enfant frémit. La masque de courage et de dignité qu'il affichait depuis la veille s'effritait à vue d'œil.

«J'espère simplement que les autres viendront avec moi. Quoi qu'il arrive. C'est terrifiant, la solitude. Le vide.

-La solitude est une belle force.

-Pour toi, peut être.»

La jeune fille retint un sourire.

«Il y a trois ans, reprit l'enfant avec le plus grand sérieux, des gens sont arrivés à Al-Far. Ils avaient des chevaux, des très gros, et des sacs pleins de vêtements de toutes les couleurs. Le soir même, sur la grande-place, ils avaient mis les vêtements et racontaient une histoire, debout sur une estrade. C'était bien. C'était drôle. Avec Krissan et les autres, on regardait en cachette tous les soirs, quand Heirnag n'était pas là, et les gens riaient et applaudissaient. Et on s'est promis de faire ça, un jour. Lexos sait lire, et écrire. Il écrit des histoires de théâtre, et on les apprend par cœur. On veut être des comédiens et faire rire les gens et aller jusqu'au bout du monde.»

Il s'interrompit et tempéra son propos :

«Au moins jusqu'à Al-Poll.»

Alanna éclata de rire, Al-Poll n'étant en réalité qu'à quelques jours de cheval. Mais Mathidrill interpréta sa réaction de travers et se vexa.

«Ce n'est pas parce que je ne sais pas me battre aussi bien que les marchombres que tu peux rire de moi, dit-il d'un ton pincé. Comédien, c'est un vrai métier.

-Je ne ris pas de toi, le rassura-t-elle. Et je te crois volontiers. Je ris parce que le monde est infiniment plus vaste que tu ne le crois.

-Ha ? D'où viens tu ?»

Le visage de la marchombre se ferma.

«D'assez loin.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue à Al-Far ? Il n'y a rien ici qui puisse t'intéresser.

-Mes parents étaient originaires d'Al-Far. Je suis née ici.

-Et tu y as grandi aussi ?

-Non.»

Il comprit le message et cessa de poser des questions, déçu. Il se releva et continua de faire les cent pas, mimant le peu de mouvement de combat qu'il connaissait, avant de s'interrompre brutalement et de s'écrier en écartant les bras :

«Tu n'as donc pas peur ? De mourir ? Que l'un de nous meure ?!

-Il y a deux réponses à cette question. Comme à toutes les questions. Celle du savant et du poète. Laquelle veux-tu entendre en premier ?

-Je...quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ma mère disait tout le temps ça quand j'étais petite. Alors ?

-Euh...je...Celle du savant ?

-Oui. J'ai peur.

-C'est nul, comme jeu. Celle du poète alors ?

-Je préfère mourir ce soir que vivre en me reprochant éternellement de n'avoir rien fait pour vous aider. Dans ce raisonnement, la peur n'a alors pas sa place.»

Il hocha la tête avec gravité.

«Je préfère le poète.»

Elle sourit et s'étira lentement, faisant jaillir ses lames de son poing.

«Elles sont belles. Murmura-t-il, hypnotisé.

-Cadeau du Rentaï.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est une montagne. Lorsque les marchombres entrent en son sein, c'est à elle de décider s'ils méritent la greffe ou non.

-Et toi, tu l'as méritée.»

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de rouvrir les doigts. Les griffes disparurent.

Un sifflement au-dessus de sa tête attira son attention. Chasîl, penchée au-dessus du trou béant dans le toi, leur adressa un geste de la main et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. C'était le signal.

«C'est bientôt l'heure, dit-elle. Tiens toi prêt. Hé bien ? Répéta-t-elle alors qu'il ne bougeait pas.

-Il va encore...il va encore nous insulter. Balbutia-t-il, pétrifié. Et essayer de couper la main de Krissan. Je n'en peux plus de voir ça.(Il frémit.) A chaque fois, ça me rappelle que je pourrais mourir d'une minute à l'autre. »

Elle s'apprêtait à se relever, mais se ravisa et se contenta de lui dire :

«Profite de ce mauvais moment. Grave chaque seconde dans ton esprit, chaque souffrance, chaque humiliation. Ta revanche n'en sera que plus belle.»

...

 ***Faute de frappe dans le dernier chapitre, mea maxima culpa. Ce personnage s'appelle bien Natoho et non pas Nasoho :D (si c'est super important d'abord).**


	3. Troisième partie

**Troisième partie**

 _La douleur infinie de celui qui reste_

 _Comme un pâle reflet de l'infini voyage_

 _Qui attend celui qui part._ **-**

Chasîl courait le plus vite possible.

Son grand frère lui avait demandé de faire le tour de la ville afin de prévenir chacun des enfants que le combat allait commencer et s'assurer que tout le monde était prêt. Étant la plus rapide du groupe, c'était un choix logique. Et Chasîl se serait jetée dans le vide si Lexos le lui avait demandé.

...

Ils étaient là, les gamins, comme toujours. Sales et épuisés, comme toujours. Ils se tenaient face à lui, au pied de l'estrade, la nuque courbée et les lèvres closes, comme toujours. Ils n'avaient rapporté aucun objet de valeur, ou si peu. Comme toujours.

Et pourtant, Heirnag sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une électricité anormale dans l'air qu'il décida d'ignorer. La haine brûlante de leurs regards, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude, il s'en délectait même, de leur peur à eux.

L'argent de Serkan. Il lui fallait cette somme, et vite. Son regard tomba en arrêt sur Krissan, tout tremblant dans un recoin sombre dans la pièce, et il retint un petit sourire. S'il fallait en passer par là...Soit.

Six fois déjà il avait tué.

« Krissan, viens ici. »

Le petit garçon s'approcha de l'estrade, lançant des regards d'appel au secours à ses amis. Il savait que Heirnag n'aurait pas le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit, mais s'il pouvait mettre le plan à exécution vite...

L'adolescent l'empoigna par le bras, exactement comme il l'avait fait la veille, et le força à s'agenouiller, savourant l'humiliation.

« Toujours rien ! Je vous avais pourtant prévenus ! »

La lame de son couteau vint lentement se déposer contre la tempe du petit qui tremblait de peur, à hauteur de l'oreille.

Ne pas supplier. Ne pas supplier.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Lexos qui se saisissait d'une pierre et il retint un soupir de soulagement. Son ami lança son projectile qui heurta durement l'épaule d'Heirnag. Pas assez fort pour le blesser, mais suffisamment pour le déconcentrer.

« Qui a fait ça ?! Hurla le jeune homme en se détournant de sa proie. »

Il reçut une pluie de projectiles en guise de réponse, suivie d'une demie-douzaine d'enfants se jetant sur lui pour le renverser. Andyno sortit un coutelas volé la veille, prêt à venger ses amis, sa famille, tout son corps lui hurlant de prendre sa revanche.

Haine. Dégoût.

Peur.

Se débattant tant bien que mal, roué de coups alord qu'il était à terre, Heirnag appela ses sbires à l'aide dans un cri désespéré.

«Serkan ! Salvaron ! A moi !»

…

Autour d'eux, la bataille faisait rage.

Alanna se jeta sur Serkan, dégainant sa lame d'un geste familier. Il esquiva le coup de justesse. Elle analysa son ennemi d'un œil expert.

Fort et armé. Rapide. Pas assez.

La marchombre détourna les yeux de Dayanel, un des plus jeunes, égorgé avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir. Pas le moment de s'apitoyer, plus tard peut-être.

La hache de Serkan manqua son épaule d'un centimètre. Elle recula d'un bond et se remit en garde.

…

Châsil courait, pourchassée par Salvaron. Heureusement, c'était la plus rapide, et elle avait de l'avance, mais l'acolyte de Serkan gagnait du terrain à vue d'œil.

Sans cesser de courir, la bataille repassa dans sa tête en accéléré. Heirnag s'écrouler sous les coups de couteau d'Andyno et de Mathidrill. Les coups, les cris, Dayanel, tué par Serkan sans que personne n'aies le temps de réagir, Alanna qui arrivait pour se battre et mettait fin aux jours de la brute. Et le sang, le sang. Partout. Elle rejeta cette odeur âcre et le souvenir du liquide rouge sur le sol de son esprit, et accéléra.

Châsil, conformément au plan, se rua dans une impasse, où l'attendaient Natoho et Krissan. Lorsque l'homme la suivit, il ne put qu'esquiver de justesse le couteau que lui lança l'enfant, mais chuta en arrière lorsque les filles le bombardèrent de pierres et essayèrent de le frapper au sol.

L'homme grogna, se releva, et d'un revers de la main suivi d'un coup de pied, repoussa Chasil et récupéra son couteau qui gisait à côté de lui. Natoho se jeta sur lui telle une tigresse, avec la hargne de ceux qui n'ont rien à perdre.

Serkan frappa. Elle esquiva.

Il se jeta sur elle. Elle recula.

Vive, souple, elle se jouait de lui comme un chat avec sa souris, essayant de le griffer, de le mordre, de le blesser enfin.

Le colosse réussit finalement à la renverser d'un geste de la main, l'envoyant valser contre le mur.

« Non ! »

Kriss qui s'était avancé pour aider son amie recula rapidement, son dos heurta la paroi.

Alanna arriva à ce moment-là. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la gouttière, prête à venir en aide aux enfants, mais trop tard.

Tout se joua en un quart de seconde. Salvaron se rua sur l'enfant qui hurla de terreur, sans prêter à l'attention à la marchombre. Le pied de la jeune fille atteignit sa mâchoire quelques secondes avant que la lame n'achève Krissan. Elle entendit un craquement, juste avant que le talon de son adversaire ne se fiche dans son estomac, lui coupant le souffle.

 _Un combat est un seul geste. Qu'il dure une seconde ou une heure. Qu'il t'oppose à un ennemi ou à dix. Un seul geste, un seul souffle._

Elle recula vivement, ignorant la douleur comme elle pouvait, et voulut frapper du pied. La main de Salvaron se referma autour de sa cheville et tourna d'un coup sec. Là où un autre aurait résisté et aurait eu la cheville brisée, Alanna suivit le mouvement, pivota, trouvant ainsi la force de se dégager. Elle roula sur le sol, se releva, riposta du poing, esquiva un coup de pied au centimètre près...

 _Tu perds ton temps. Tu t'essouffles. Cesse d'esquiver et frappe !_

Un poing gigantesque fusa vers sa tempe. Elle se baissa, voulut faucher les jambes de l'adversaire et échoua. Elle recula face à un autre coup de couteau qui manqua l'éventrer. Vive, souple, d'une précision parfaite, mais pourtant inefficace.

 _Tue-le._

Le tranchant de sa main atteignit les côtes flottantes de son ennemi, qui rugit avant de la frapper du genou. Elle gémit.

 _Maintenant !_

Ignorant la douleur qui fusait de son bas-ventre, elle répliqua. Son poing droit le percuta directement à la poitrine, petit poing frêle face à ce colosse, risible, ridicule.

S'il n'y avait pas eu ses lames, jaillies d'entre ses phalanges.

Salvaron tomba en arrière dans un hoquet, un flot de sang s'échappant de sa poitrine.

Alanna s'approcha des deux petites. Elles étaient inconscientes, mais en vie. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elles respiraient, exemptes de toutes blessures.

«Alanna...»

C'était Krissan, une main rougie de sang reposant sur son ventre.

Elle n'était pas arrivée à temps comme elle l'avait cru.

Délaissant les deux filles, toujours inconscientes, elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son visage sale, laissant une longues traînée noire sur sa joue.

« Ça fait mal. Dit-il

\- Ça va aller. Chut. Doucement. Ça va aller.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir.»

Elle ne répondit rien. Le plus jeune eut un sourire triste, la main toujours crispée sur son flanc. Il garda le silence quelques instants avant de demander :

« Reste avec moi.

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. »

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes prostrés ainsi. Kriss gardait farouchement la main sur sa blessure et grognait lorsque la marchombre faisait mine de vouloir la guérir.

Un bruit de pas alerta la marchombre qui dégaina aussitôt ses lames, prête à en découdre. C'était Andyno.

« Krissan ! On a réussi, vieux, on a réussi, wouhou ! Mais qu'est ce que... »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils en constatant la pâleur de son ami. Puis son regard descendit jusqu'au flanc de ce dernier et son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'il comprit.

« Non... »

Andyno s'assit aux côtés de son ami, non sans jeter un regard noir à Alanna. Lorsque celle-ci voulut s'approcher et lui expliquer, il se plaça devant Krissan dans un geste de protection. Pour un peu, il aurait montré les dents en grognant. Alanna comprit et s'éloigna après un dernier regard d'adieu. Krissan lui répondit par un sourire.

Il mourut dans la nuit.

…

Le lendemain fut bien sombre.

On enterra Krissan et Dayanel près du petit lac. C'était une chose curieuse que tous ces enfants disant adieu à deux des leurs, avec la gravité des adultes sur le visage, comme si chacun des protagonistes avait rétréci. Alanna assista à cette étrange cérémonie de loin, dissimulée par les feuillages d'un arbre. Longtemps, elle hésita à rejoindre les enfants, mais le regard plein de haine qu'Andyno lui avait lancé la veille l'en empêchait.

Elle n'était plus la bienvenue.

Du haut de son arbre, elle inspira et expira, lentement, comme elle l'avait fait la veille, essayant en vain de ne pas se laisser assaillir par la culpabilité. Elle avait rendu sa liberté à une dizaine d'enfants pauvres et opprimés, mais le prix à payer était trop élevé.

Inspirer. Expirer. Lentement.

Un à un, les enfants tournèrent le dos à la minuscule tombe et repartirent vers la ville. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une silhouette. C'était Natoho.

Tout doucement, elle descendit de sa cachette pour la rejoindre. La fillette leva vers elle un étincelant regard brun, étonnament sereine.

« Je suis désolée.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu t'es bien battue. Eux aussi. Vous tous.

\- Je sais.»

Un sanglot déforma le visage de la plus petite en une grimace affreuse. Elle se frotta rageusement le visage, luttant contre la vague de tristesse qui menaçait de l'emporter.

« Où vas-tu aller ? Tu pars avec Lexos et les autres ?

\- Non, renifla Natoho. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux apprendre à me battre. J'aimerais...(elle inspira) que _tu_ m'apprennes à me battre. Emmène-moi.

\- T'emmener où ?

\- Peu importe. Loin.

\- En devenant mon apprentie, tu me donnes trois ans de ta vie, lui rappela la marchombre.

\- Je sais tout ça.

\- Trois ans d'obéissance aveugle. Même dans la douleur.

\- Cela me convient.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Oui. »

Alanna scruta son regard, à la recherche d'une lueur d'hésitation, de la moindre faille...rien. Juste une flamme dans ces yeux trop grands, qui la fit presque frissoner. _La_ flamme. Ellundril Chariakin.

Elle sentit presque la main de Jilano s'appuyer dans son dos.

« Bon. Fais tes adieux, _jeune apprentie_. Nous partons ce soir. »

Natoho se tourna légèrement (inconsciemment ?) vers l'endroit où Krissan était enterré.

«C'est fait.»

…

Alanna flatta l'encolure de Murmure, dans un geste qui lui était désormais familier. Le hongre noir se gratta nerveusement l'antérieur avant de taper le sol de son sabot, comme impatient de se remettre en route, et sa maîtresse se mit en selle d'un geste souple. Elle se tourna vers Natoho, crispée sur sa jument alezane.

«Je ne sais pas monter sur les chevaux. Avoua la petite.

-Je vais t'apprendre.

-Où va t-on ?»

Alanna tourna son visage vers le ciel. Ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter le vent, remonter le fil de ses souvenirs.

«Al-Jeit. Décida-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sauras en arrivant.»

Alanna se rappelait la beauté de la ville, la nuit. Elle était devenue marchombre ce soir-là. Natoho méritait de vivre la même chose.

La petite, prenant peu à peu confiane, lança son cheval au trot. Elle dépassa son maître en riant, et ouvrit les bras en grand, les cheveux détachés au gré du vent. Enfin libre.

Cette vision frappa Alanna de plein fouet.

La petite fille n'était plus une fille. C'était un oiseau.

Prêt à l'envol.

...

ENFIN FINI.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Mad Calypso, Déponia, et autres fans de Bottero :D

Certains noms et répliques (Al-Far, Gwendalavir, Marchombre, Raï, Arbre Passeur, «Il y a deux réponses à cette question», etc.) sont repris directement du livre, mais ce serait long de tout citer. Quant aux noms des enfants euh...j'ai fait un mix entre les prénoms des Youtub...vidéastes (pardon Antoine) et de noms de personnages de Bottero, ça donne des trucs un peu bizarres mais bon.

Ça n'empêche rien au fait que l'univers de Bottero ne m'appartient pas (snif) et que je me suis librement inspirée de ce dernier, et de celui des Youtubeurs (oh et puis m*rde). C'était JustePhi passion «disclaimer inutile dont tout le monde se fout.»

Allez, la bise.


End file.
